dragontrainerfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Morte Rossa
|image=File:Morte rossa.png |imagewidth=300px |caption=La Morte Rossa |classe=Stoker |allenabile=No |grandezza=304 m (lunghezza) |attack = 28 |speed = 7 |armor = 30 |firepower = 27 |shotlimit = 9 |venom = 0 |jawstrength = 22 |stealth = 2}} La Morte Rossa è un drago gigantesco, che è comparso nel primo film di Dragon Trainer. Il genere di questo individuo è probabilmente femminile, dato che è la regina del nido dei draghi. Questo drago non caccia, ma si nutre del cibo portatogli dagli altri draghi. Se un drago non porta abbastanza cibo, verrà divorato (come dimostrato da un Gronkio, che ha portato solo un pesce, ed è stato crudelmente mangiato nella stessa scena). Ogni drago ha paura della Morte Rossa, persino Sdentato, una Furia Buia, ha esitato diverse volte. Secondo Valka, nel secondo film, ogni nido di draghi ha il proprio capo (come nel caso della Grande Bestia Selvaggia che, oltre ad essere il capo del santuario dei draghi, è anche il capo di tutti gli altri), quindi potrebbero esserci altre Morti Rosse nei luoghi che circondano Berk. Abilità La Morte Rossa, oltre alla Grande Bestia Selvaggia, è il più grande drago mai apparso nell'intera serie di Dragon Trainer. Non viene visto procurarsi da sola il cibo, ma è dotata di narici e udito sorprendenti, in grado di stanare immediatamente una preda. Il suo corpo è così resistente che il drago è in grado di distruggere formazioni naturali, come piccole colline e scogliere di roccia. Nonostante le dimensioni titaniche, la Morte Rossa ha rivelato di avere resistenza e velocità molto elevate. Infatti, nel primo film, è riuscita ad inseguire Sdentato e Hiccup per molto tempo. Questo drago non ha punti deboli, ha sei occhi, anche se si basa quasi completamente su olfatto e udito. Il soffio infuocato della Morte Rossa è incredibilmente potente. Con una sola alitata, è in grado di distruggere un'intera nave di vichinghi. Tuttavia, come gli altri draghi, non è in grado di muoversi correttamente se le sue ali sono danneggiate, e all'interno è vulnerabile al fuoco. Come la Grande Bestia Selvaggia, anche la Morte Rossa è in grado di controllare gli altri draghi, contro le loro volontà (tattica usata anche da Drago Bludvist contro di Sdentato). La Morte Rossa utilizza dei suoni non udibili dall'orecchio umano, ma percettibili dai draghi anche a grandi distanze. A differenza della Grande Bestia Selvaggia, la Morte Rossa sfrutta anche le paure degli altri draghi: un solo sguardo da parte dei suoi sei occhi è in grado di annullare completamente l'autostima di un drago. Dragon Trainer In Dragon Trainer, compare una sola Morte Rossa, che è colei che ha schiavizzato tutti gli altri draghi per poter mangiare il cibo che loro si procurano. I vichinghi hanno deciso di combattere contro di essa, dato che per colpa sua i draghi saccheggiano Berk. Il drago si rivela subito quasi impossibile da abbattere, ma viene sconfitto grazie all'ausilio di Hiccup, Sdentato e i suoi amici con i relativi draghi. Descrizione dei produttori del film Secondo la leggenda, una Morte Rossa vive fino a 2.000 anni e, prima di morire, depone le sue 3.000 uova. Dopodiché, avviene un processo in cui tutte le nuove Morti Rosse combattono fra di loro (il tutto può durare 100 anni), finché non ne rimane solo una. Chris Sandler dice: "All dragons have a blind spot, except this one. That is one reason we gave her six eyes instead of two. The other reason is that we wanted her to be just generally upsetting. This one is our Godzilla" (Tutti i draghi hanno un punto debole, eccetto questo. È per questo che le abbiamo dato sei occhi, al posto di due. L'altra ragione è che l'abbiamo voluta rendere sconvolgente. Questo è il nostro Godzilla.) Curiosità *La Morte Rossa sembra essere basata sulla Morte Verde, il nemico principale del libro. Tuttavia, a differenza della Morte Verde, la Morte Rossa è la responsabile di tutti i danni causati al villaggio, e non è un drago marino. *La scena finale, in cui Hiccup uccide la Morte Rossa, sarebbe dovuta essere diversa. Una volta che lo stomaco del mostro è stato bruciato, Hiccup e Sdentato volano via senza subire alcun danno. *La Morte Rossa appartiene all'unica specie di draghi che ha più di due occhi su una testa sola. Voci correlate pl:Czerwona Śmierć Categoria:Draghi Categoria:Classe Stoker Categoria:Specie Categoria:Antagonisti